


You weren't there

by ScarletRedfox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRedfox/pseuds/ScarletRedfox
Summary: Due to extreme shifts in the timeline when Chat Blanc critically injured Bunnyx before she could get younger Ladybug through the portal, another figure appears to confront Chat Blanc.Someone from a possible future.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	You weren't there

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, I guess my angst addicted brain crawled out of the depths of writer's block to spit out this piece (in no small part thanks to my beloved discord server who feed my addiction into making people cry ^_^) Hope everyone enjoys it!

Her sword rose from its resting place beside her owner and the scales in her hand swung gently with the movement of her arm. "Chat Blanc." he watched, impassively, as she rose an eyebrow beneath the coverage of her blindfold. "You've eradicated countless of buildings, have destroyed an entire country and robbed the citizens of their lives. Yours are the most heavy of sins." 

The scales tipped, but one of them only lightly dipped to the side, they weren't equal, but not as unbalanced as Princess Justice thought they would be.

Chat Blanc laughed humorlessly, shoulders lifting in a shrug. " _Meowch_ , how _clawful_. I guess you have Hawkmoth to thank for that." his eyes narrowed, claws flexing suddenly. "...I'm _purretty_ sure I was his only akuma, so how is it that you're here, little lady?" he began a slow circle around her, eyes never leaving the still girl's form. 

Her toga fluttered in the wind slightly, blowing an icy breeze but she didn't react to the temperature. 

Instead, she moved at an impressive speed, the tip of her sword just shy of touching his nose. Icy blue eyes narrowed in warning, but the tip of the blade remained where it was. 

"I aim to purify you." she was smaller than him, but her voice commanded respect. Authority. 

_Compliance_. 

Chat Blanc felt a surge of white hot rage fill his chest, but the rush of feeling subsided when a lopsided grin curled his lips and he gracefully fell to all fours in a languid, calculating pace around her. 

" _Purrify_ me? I'm sorry little lady, but there's no...one anymore who can do that." his voice was just above a whisper, but the sound of claws against concrete screeched in the air as Chat Blanc lunged for the girl. 

Princess Justice evaded the attack with a turn of her body, her arm reaching back so her elbow slammed into the back of Chat Blanc's head, briefly stunning the boy before he caught his fall and did a backflip. 

His eyes were narrowed in warning, ears drawn back. "Who are you?" he hissed at the tingling in the back of his neck, proving how strong the girl was. 

Her hair looked familiar, the color of it, the reflexes, the moves... 

_No_. 

Chat Blanc shook his head, his heart lurching in his throat. 

' _It's impossible. She's gone.'_

The girl raised her sword again and Chat Blanc mirrored it with his arm, two fingers outstretched and white light materializing from them. 

' _I killed her'_

"I'm Princess Justice and you will pay for your sins." 

Chat Blanc felt a small smirk lift his lips, feeling his power slowly seep into his attack. "Well, I'm Chat Blanc and I'll _destroy_ you!" 

And in the next moment, they both lunged at each-other. 

' _This wasn't her. It could never be her. She would never get akumatized. This akuma must be from another time.'_

Swipe after swipe, she evaded, dancing just out of reach of his claws and Cataclysm. 

Then again, he thought he wouldn't never get akumatized either. 

Chat Blanc shook his head. No. He was different. He was used to disappointment. _She_ was different. She was -had been- Ladybug, hero of Paris who gave hope to everyone and never backed down from danger. She never faltered or crumbled. 

And even if she would, he was _always_ there to have her back- 

His eyes flew open and his body locked in place, his mind raced with thoughts that filled him with dread. It felt like the very ice he surrounded himself with froze his very blood.

Mega Cataclysm slowly dissipated in his hand, the ball of destruction shrinking until it disappeared completely and Princess Justice used this to tackle him to the ground with enough force to make him hiss in pain. 

Her strength, her hair, her movements, the thirst for justice. They all screamed Ladybug, they all screamed Marinette. 

And behind that blindfold, he was sure there were the bluebell eyes he had come to love and miss so much. 

_So much._

Realization filled him, eyes filled with unshed tears. "What...happened?" 

Princess Justice, Marinette, slowly lowered her sword, the blade trembling in her faltering grip. It was the first sign of weakness he'd seen from her since their confrontation. 

The lone tear that slid down her cheek felt like a stab to his long gone heart. "You weren't there, _chaton_."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :3


End file.
